Cupcakes and Friends
by gracekathrynm537
Summary: Everyone's gone but Edward and Nessie, so what will they do? Why, make cupcakes, of course! A story of imaginary friends, lisps, 4 year old art, ventriloquism, and environmentally conscious decisions. PURE, SHAMELESS FLUFF.


**Cupcake Catastrophes – An Edward/Nessie Fic**

**(a/n: Okay, so I got a bunch of reviews on my other Edward/Nessie story that said they wanted more of me writing like this, so here it is – some father/daughter cuppycake time!)**

**Disclaimer:**

**POLICE OFFICER: Put your hands behind your head and step away from the series!**

**ME: I swear, officer, I was just borrowing!**

As per usual on Thursdays, Alice was subjecting Bella and Rose to helping her shop for the next week's wardrobe. As Alice thought Bella had no credibility in actually picking the clothes, Bella was the bag-carrier.

Carlisle and Esme had gone hunting; Emmett and Jasper had been gone for a week in Australia. Apparently, Emmett liked kangaroos.

That left me with Nessie back at home.

I was watching her dreams. When they stared to become clearer and she started to get more fidgety, I knew she was about to wake up, and went to fetch her usual breakfast – a cup of O-neg.

I came back into her room and she was awake, sitting up against her headboard, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, sweetheart," I murmured, and kissed her forehead.

She nodded once to show her acknowledgement and then wordlessly wrapped her arms around my neck to be lifted off of her bed and carried down the stairs into the living room.

I kissed her forehead again before setting my still sleepy daughter down in her favorite chair and knelt down next to her, offering her the cup of blood.

She took it with both hands, so as not to spill it because her muscles were still like jelly from sleeping and had yet to tense up so she could control her movements better, and then brought the cup to her lips.

She drank it in on continuous sip until the cup was empty, then hopped down off the chair and went to the kitchen sink to rinse it out. I was internally smiling. A four year old picking up after herself?

Only Nessie.

Now she was trying to reach up to the cabinet to put it away. Grunting slightly as she concentrated on standing on her tippy-toes, her feet rolled back on her heels and then thrust her up onto the very tips of her toes. Like a ballerina, except in fuzzy pink slippers.

Finally, she reached the cabinet and put the cup in its proper place.

She smiled and rolled back down onto the flats of her feet, then skipped over to me and leaped into my arms.

"Hi, Daddy," She murmured into my neck, snuggling into me.

"Good morning, sweetheart." I nuzzled my nose with hers.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked, gripping her by the waist and spinning us around in circles.

She giggled and giggled and giggled, and then I plopped us down on the couch.

We sat, thinking for a few moments.

**(a/n: Imagine this: A picture of Edward and Nessie, sitting next to each other on the couch, staring off in the same direction, their eyebrows scrunched down being totally silent and a frown on their face as they thought of what to do. They look so alike that if Bella were there, she would have laughed her head off. :)**

Finally, Nessie jumped up, then sprang onto my lap.

"I got it, Daddy, I got it!" She exclaimed.

"What, my beautiful Nessie darling?" I asked dramatically.

"CUPPYCAKES!"

Two hours later…

"Shh, Nessie, don't cry, honey, the cupcakes are fine-"

"DADDY, THEY'RE BROWN!" She wailed, pointing at the pan, her eyes rimmed red and her face paler than usual.

"Shh, sweetheart, chocolate cuppycakes are supposed to be brown," I whispered in her ear.

She stopped crying immediately.

She glanced up at me, starting to smile.

"Really?"

"Really. Now, where's the frosting?" I pretended to search around for the frosting that was sitting not two inches away from my hand.

"Silly Daddy, right there!" She exclaimed.

"Where?"

"Right THERE!"

"Where?"

"DADDY!" She laughed, and grabbed the frosting, thrusting it into my hands.

"Right there."

An hour later, our chocolate 'cuppycakes' had strawberry frosting, white vanilla icing that I had squirted around in little curly Qs, pink sprinkles, red sprinkles, white sprinkles, and Nessie's tiny icing drawing of a pony on each one.

"What are we going to do with all these cuppycakes, Nessie?" I asked, hands on my hips.

She pouted a little bit. "All fo me?" She asked hopefully, pointing to herself with both thumbs.

I laughed. "How about we save all of them for you, but we take one to Grandpa Charlie and one to Gramma Sue?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, hitting herself gently on the forehead like she should've thought of it first.

We wrapped up three cupcakes – one for Sue, one for Charlie, and one for Nessie, and then I excused myself to go call my father-in-law.

"Hello?" Charlie answered the phone.

"Good morning, Charlie, it's Edward."

"Hiya, Edward!" He exclaimed. "How are you? How're my girls?"

"We're all doing just fine. Bella was forced to accompany Alice and Rosalie shopping, and everyone else is gone, so Nessie and I are here by ourselves. We made cupcakes, and we could use a few tasters…" I said, leaving the hint.

"Sure, c'mon over! I'd be happy to taste a cupcake! Sue refuses to let me eat sweets, but since Nessie made it, I hope she'll cave."

"Oh, and there's something else that you should know." I said, keeping my voice down.

"What's that?"

I glanced over my shoulder to make sure my little girl wasn't listening.

"Don't ask her what the little blobs of icing on them are. I already got screeched at for doing so. Apparently, they are horses, so if you want major Grandpa Points, act like you knew what they were all along."

"DADDY, WHY SO SLOW?" Nessie called up the stairs.

"All right," Charlie chuckled. "I'll make sure and tell Sue."

"See you in a few, Charlie."

Nessie had insisted on holding the cupcake tray firmly in her grasp as she sat in her booster seat, rather than letting me set them on the passenger seat.

"Daddy," She had protested. "If they got ruined and we had to drive back home, we'd be burning up more fwossil fwewels and making more pwalution."

Again, only Nessie.

So, because, heaven forbid I use up a ¼ gallon of gas that needn't be used, Nessie now sat in the backseat, staring longingly at her cupcake, which she had named 'George'.

Charlie and Sue's cupcakes were 'Fred' and 'Albert'.

It had taken a great deal of restraint to only smile slightly rather than burst into laughter when she announced this.

Finally, we pulled into the drive (I had driven slow – some of us in the car weren't as invincible; namely, George, Fred, Albert, and of course, the little encyclopedia herself). Nessie was getting impatient, so I hurried the four of them out of the car and carried them up to the door. Nessie insisted upon pushing the button repeatedly until Charlie opened the door.

"GAMPY!" Nessie exclaimed loudly, starting to stretch toward him for a hug, but then remembered she had her arms full.

"Gampy, Daddy and I made cuppycakes! This George, Fwed, and Albert. Say hi, cuppycakes!" Nessie instructed, not expecting any reply, but waiting anyways.

Being very discreet and not moving my lips, I said, using three different pitches and accents, "Hi!"

Her jaw dropped.

Charlie looked startled as well.

Nessie, wide eyed, looked at the cupcakes, then forbid Charlie and Sue from eating her, quote, 'magic cupcakes'.

After hanging out for a while, Nessie grew tired and fell asleep in my lap while we were watching the baseball game, her lips forming a plump pink 'o'. I pulled her up against my chest, and she subconsciously snuggled up into my neck, yawning hugely.

I gave my goodbyes to Charlie and Sue, grabbed the cupcakes, and we headed for home.

Glancing in my rearview mirror at the sleeping beauty who was snuggling with my jacket that I'd given as a temporary blanket, I knew that my little girl was the most special thing in the whole wide world, and that the three newly acquired children in my lap would need a traveling tote, for I feared that Nessie's new friends would not stand to be left behind, no matter where my precious princess went.


End file.
